


Cage Match

by Strewn_Limbs



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption /or stealing... same thing, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Murder Family, Nygmobblepot, has the characters but doesn't follow tv canon, murder boyfriends, puppy adoption, when your criminal in training needs a best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strewn_Limbs/pseuds/Strewn_Limbs
Summary: Edward decides it's time for Martin to gain important responsibilities in the form of pet ownership.The journey to get him a puppy, however, brings one Penguin closer emotional connection than he'd like.





	Cage Match

“Ed, for the last time, I’m saying no.” Oswald denied the request, sitting behind his desk with a scowl across his face. 

“Ozzie, I think it would be a very enriching experience for Martin.” Edward continued to debate the point with the man across from him, the man enjoying his day off in a sweater over a dress shirt, slacks adorned his legs. He didn’t need to get dressed up every day. Or at least, not when there wasn’t a show to be made. “Think of it this way, he needs companionship, socialization, a friend… all things we are nearly incapable of giving him. Any attempts at a normal life were forgone when you took him under your wing.” Ed explained with a grin, willing to make the joke at his boyfriend’s expense.

“And then who’ll walk it, Ed? It’ll break what’s left of my leg, and drag you around the yard like a stick. Martin certainly stands no chance of this beast you’re so set on him having.” Penguin’s eyes went back down to his papers, shuffling through business orders. Getting into arms dealing illegally required more paperwork than one would think. “Is this truly for Martin or is this for you?” 

Edward slouched back in his chair, fingers tenting in front of his chest while his elbows sat on the arms of the chair. “I think it would be beneficial for everyone. We could always use another hand with security. There have been times enough where everybody has been stretched thin, forced into other places. This gives Martin a constant protector.” 

Oswald paused, letting go of an overly dramatic groan, eyes rolling into his head at the persistence. Ed had been berating him for days about this. Had been dropping riddles on it for weeks. Hinting at an idea for over a month. This wasn’t going to end… it never was. Both of them were stubborn, but Ed was rebellious at the best of times despite his loyalty. “Fine. On one condition.” 

“Anything.”

“ **You** can’t name the creature.” 

Ed paused, glancing about the floor for a moment to weigh his options before nodding. “Agreed.” 

\---

 

Martin was told the good news at dinner that evening after his lessons with Ed, the three at the dining table filled with food delivered by their caretaker Olga. The bespectacled man was the one to reveal the news, rather thrilled while Oswald decided to eat. “Martin, we have something to tell you. We’ve talked about it extensively, and your Papa has agreed that we should get you a dog.”

The boy bounced in his seat, a smile stretching wide across his mouth, clearly pleased with the idea. The boy grabbed for his notepad, scribbling down his thoughts in a moment before turning the pad that hung from his neck for both of the men to see. _‘When can we get it? Can we go now?’_

Ed chuckled, giving Oswald a smug smile in return, glad to see that his plan was so far going as he predicted. Oswald, knew he’d made a poor choice in indulging Edward in his request but he’d deal with the consequences as they arose. This was for Martin. A boy who took a role as his son so naturally, despite Oswald’s nature and occupation. “Tomorrow. We’ll start looking tomorrow, my dear boy. Tonight… I don’t know, occupy yourself with what breed you want.” Oswald brushed off the excitement on both of his boys, attempting not to feel off about the situation. 

When that beast died, or when something happened to it, Martin would be heartbroken. He could only hope that it managed to live a semi-long life to make this worth their while. 

That night Oswald barely saw Ed except for what must’ve been an hour and a half beyond Martin’s regular bedtime, the pair having stayed up to research what breed they could get both for their purposes and in their area. Though to assume Edward didn’t already have a number of things compiled in books he’d acquired over the last month was foolish. He’d have every shred of information necessary. 

When Penguin was relaxed in bed, his leg propped with the usual ergonomic pillow to help relieve pain while he slept, when Ed finally walked into the room. His sweater in hand and loosening his tie while he closed the door quietly behind himself with his foot. “Ahh, you’re still up, wonderful.” Ed smiled, obviously having news from his and Martin’s study session. 

“Of course I’m still up, you’re not here. Someone could sneak up behind me while I’m sleeping and stab me in the back of the neck.” Oswald huffed, never pleased with having to go to bed alone now that he’d gotten a taste of what a relationship was like. “I need you sleeping in this bed with me. That way they can stab you first and I’ll have time to wake up and kill them.” He smiled coyly, expressing his distaste of the day’s events with a less than favorable hypothetical. 

Ed rolled his eyes, tossing the day’s clothing into a chute built into the wall, a vent-like system taking the garments to the laundry room below. “As lovely of a visual as that is, I’d prefer to keep my back as stab-less as humanly possible.” He explained, stripping down to his plain boxer-briefs before making his way to the bed, depositing his glasses on the nightstand and getting under the covers to begin winding down from the day.

“Hm, wonder what that feels like.” Oswald had too many experiences of this so far in his life, and honestly the dazzle of it had long since worn off for him. 

“We decided on what he wants to get.” Ed glanced to the fuzzier version of his boyfriend next to him, ignoring Oswald’s pouting to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist, dragging him until he could rest his chest into his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Oswald let go of a heavy breath, knowing at this point it was a lost battle as he’d already agreed. Martin had gotten the news and he couldn’t say no to his son at this point. “What are we getting him?” It was fine, they’d get Martin this beast and perhaps it’d help him in the distant future.

“A rottweiler.” 

“Ed.” 

“It’s no more dangerous than you or I, it’s a breed only known for aggressive behaviors when raised improperly. So adoption is out of the picture, but there are at least three litters about Gotham that we can observe.” Only one of those litters came from a reputable breeder. Unfortunately the dog fighting scene in Gotham was alive, not popular, but doing well enough that breeders tried to raise the best dogs possible. Strong and big to fight the next generations. And would likely be their best bet of dog to source given their criminal background. “We will raise it strictly from youth and it’ll be a good guard dog both for Martin and this house.” 

“I see this has now drifted from just Martin to _the house_. How quickly your mind seems to wander.” 

Ed grinned, placing a kiss behind Penguin’s ear and giving his boyfriend a soft squeeze around the middle. “Did you know that the ancestors of Rottweilers were once used by Roman armies to protect the troops while they slept, and to attack in battle?” He informed Oswald, bringing about a random fact he had found rather interesting. 

“I did not.” The smaller man admitted, having no idea how or why Edward held onto facts like these but at least they were better than the riddles. “Now, let’s try to get some sleep. Supposedly I must be prepared to buy our son a dog tomorrow, along with whatever else this beast is going to need.” 

“I have a list already made and waiting for us in the study.” Ed replied, feeling some pleased emotion bubbling in his stomach when Martin was referenced as their shared offspring. He was not the best with Martin at first, not knowing how to treat the boy as a child, but they came to an understanding after several weeks of knowing each other. Both having come from similar households, it was easier for Ed to relate to the boy in some way and make sense of his reactions.

“Naturally you do.”

\---

 

In the morning the three had breakfast together, Uncle Zsasz coming over to babysit while Oswald and Edward went on a trip to Gotham’s underground scene to find Martin a pet he could rely in. 

“So we’re getting Martin a dog from an illegal dog fighting breeder. Charming.” Oswald commented, supporting some of his weight on his cane as he limp through the back allies of Gotham. He dressed in full Penguin fashion, meaning business on this trip and meant to intimidate whomever may wish to stand in his way. 

He was getting his son a dog, like it or not. He promised Martin a dog that day, so he would get it that day no matter the means. A black suit jacket closed over an intricately patterned plum vest, grey brocade over his tie and white dress shirt as crisp as the day it was bought. His bangs parted into strips to slick onto his forehead, only to be contradicted in direction by the near plumage that stuck up on top of his head. Black dress pants pressed perfectly and just touching his well polished dress shoes. One dressed for success after all, and this trip was going to be a success. 

Ed nodded, eyes taking in the characters they passed along their way to the below street level den that was used as the fighter’s breeding room. He avoided the puddles in the alleyway, not about to stain his green satin suit if he had any say in it. Out of any of the luxuries he’d gotten from being in Oswald’s company, style was by far his favorite. He didn’t have nearly as fancy a set of garments when he worked with the GCPD, and his Riddler side adored the ability to flaunt himself with shiny fabrics, bedazzled options, and a closet full of his signature desired style. “It’s unorthodox, but so are we.” He answered simply, staying close to Oswald as they walked, going down a set of stairs into the meeting den.

As Ed opened the door for Oswald they peered inside to see it was all concrete. It was bleak, disturbing, hard, cold, it was nothing for anything to be raised in. Let alone dog rearing. Not that either of them was horrendously surprised it would be a less than optimal living space. There were several old dog beds tossed into corners, dog bowls pushed about the room, a large cage in the back that held several smaller pens full of dogs and puppies. 

“Penguin! Riddler! Good to see two of Gotham’s most brutal here, what can I do for you? Protection money? Rent? A slice of the pie?” He questioned them, assuming their meeting was for business of his fighting rings. 

Penguin glanced about the room, feeling a sense of dread in his stomach. Eugh. What poor conditions… It was a travesty to put any creature that knew no better in a place such as this. “We’re here to buy one of your… puppies.” He stated simply, blue-green eyes taking in the small cages that housed one or two grown dogs as well as at least 6 puppies each. Hm. No matter, they were here for one. Just one of the small dogs and then they’d leave. 

“One of my dogs? Well shit, what an honor!” The man who ran the den smiled, wide, yellowed, crooked teeth greeting the pair with his delight. “Let me show you one of our best fighters. He’s bred with several of the girls here and he’s a champion.” The man brought Oswald and Ed to a back room, with a small window letting in some natural light from the alley it seemed even more miserable than the first room. “This is Chains. He’s won his last 37 fights, and only three years old, he’s still got years ahead of him to dominate this trade. We’ve got him breeding while he’s still strong and at his peak.” 

Ed rolled his eyes, one’s given genetics were a scientific combination and equation. Mixed with a little luck. Just because one impregnated a female while sick one day made no difference from impregnating another a week prior when healthy. What a moron.

“I see.” Penguin replied, taking one step closer to the cage before Chains leapt forward to attack, the dog barking, snarling, drooling over the concrete floor at the sign of strangers in his home. “Friendly too.” He commented as he flinched back, already having enough of what he was seeing. The dog named Chains was covered in scarring, head to tail he was marred with past transgressions of those around him. Felt familiar. Uncomfortably so.

The crooked toothed man gave another flashy smile, leaning against the cage, ignoring how Chains jumped against the door, snapping at his owner, attempting to fight off the intruders from his area. “Yup, there’s just no stopping him. If you want a fighting dog, one of his kids would give you a strong up on competition.” He continued to sell his brand, looking similar to an untrustworthy car salesman. 

Penguin wasn’t listening as much anymore, staring at the dog who tried so hard to defend his small area. Hmm. The smaller man leaned more into Ed, turning his head from the dog fighter to share a secret with his companion. “One can imagine what a dog like that would do to a man if set free, correct?” He questioned, earning a nod from Ed. Oswald was aware of what would happen to some of these dogs regardless of what occurred there, so might as well let the pooch have its so desired revenge.

Oswald handed Ed his cane, walking from the back room to check in once more with the litters in the den, prepared to see if any of the dogs in the front were as confrontational as Chains. He closed the door behind him, listening somewhat to the noise in the back as a gunshot went off, barking getting louder for a moment before Ed slipped out of the backroom, locking the door behind him and keeping it shut. 

“Oh Ozzie, you know how I enjoy a good revenge plan.” Ed purred, Oswald able to hear Riddler behind the man’s tone. It wasn’t the traditional revenge they took part in, but even a dog had its day. “Seems this place will really go to the dogs now.” He chuckled mostly to himself, standing by the door with his arms folded over his chest. The screaming and barking hard to miss just behind the barrier between the rooms.

Oswald couldn’t help but to grin at Ed’s now pleased demeanor, feeling slightly better about having come to this place now. “We’ll call the GCPCA when we’re leaving and have them gather the rest of these animals. See if they’re able to at least rehabilitate the females and the other pups. Perhaps a few of the males will be able to find other homes.” Penguin knew better than to believe they’d all be okay. He knew at least several were going to be too dangerous to retrain, that they were too far in their state and would need to be euthanized. There should be some to make it out alright, the puppies should so far be untouched it would simply be their health that would cause possible issues.

Riddler stalked from his place at the door, walking forward to observe Oswald’s sad gaze at the dogs still in cages. “You seem… disappointed? I thought you weren’t fond of dogs.” He mentioned, gravel in his voice as he studied the different cages of animals figuring out which ones were female only with pups. If some of the males here were still breeding they could become exceptionally aggressive. 

“Not fond, no. In that you are correct.” Oswald agreed to his boyfriend’s statement, taking back the cane that was used to prop open the latch to Chains’ cage from a safer distance just minutes before. “I just… don’t like it here. That’s all.” He commented, attempting to drop the conversation while taking in the dogs. “Now, which one are we going to take for Martin?” He questioned, knowing especially in this Riddler phase that the man already knew which was their safest option.

Riddler stepped forward, going through the main cage to walk between the individual confinements. “Here. She’s finished feeding her pups, there’s only her in the cage and the litter, a puppy should be fractionally more attainable without sustaining injury.” He pointed out the tired mother and her litter, stepping back as Oswald approached. “Oswald, I don’t think that is all.” 

Penguin took a deep breath in, doing what was in his power to control what he felt. “Do you know what I see when I look around these cages, Ed?”

“I’d imagine saying _dogs_ would be less than the emotional insight that’s about to happen?”

“Correct.” Oswald answered in return, struggling to crouch by the cage door, using his cane heavily in turn with the nearby wall to get onto his knees, leaning more to one side as he grimaced. His son was getting this damn dog if it was the last thing he did. “What I see when I look about this room is a dreaded sense of where I came from in this town.” He answered his boyfriend’s other half with a frown. “A young pup raised by a struggling mother.”

“Check.”

“Taken in by those looking to take that innocence for granted.”

“Check.”

“Used and trained for one specific purpose, abused until forced to obey.”

“That seems like a big checkeroo.” Riddler went over the imaginary list in his hand, flipping the page to continue marking things off that his lover listed. 

Oswald opened the cage door slowly to the one the man in green pointed out, his hand cautiously reaching in. The mother’s eyes opened, lethargic, exhausted, in poor condition. She let go of a soft growl, but it was non-threatening as a kitten batting its claws in the air. “Beaten to believe violence is the key to living.”

“Check.”

“Forced to kill to stay alive. Set up by those you trusted to fight and attempt to survive for another day. Believing that perhaps under their abuse that there may be care for you.”

Riddler placed a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, kneeling down next to the smaller man to take some of the weight off his leg, letting his boyfriend lean against him. “We’ll destroy them, Oswald. The ones who have been treating these animals like this, we will ruin their operations and shut this down. It is going to be your city again, you are the one who will keep them out of business.” He offered in comfort, using a hand to rub over Oswald’s shoulder while the smaller man began to pet the mother dog’s head. 

“I plan to.” Penguin was determined, willing to take down whatever sections of this fighting ring were left, as well as any of their competition the now dead man once spoke of. “That’s it girl, relax, he won’t be around to hurt you any more.” He cooed at the female dog still laying on the floor, her tail bouncing tiredly against the floor several times at the positive attention.

“I believe she likes you.” Ed watched as the puppies gathered around Oswald’s arm, making the crime boss laugh somewhat as they toppled over each other, whimpering for attention, trying to seek the arm that gave their mother love but not them. “We should pick one and go, before anyone else decides to show up.” He planned, giving his boyfriend’s shoulder a soft squeeze.

Oswald nodded. “Yes, well… I suppose… you’ll do, won’t you?” His hand hovered over several puppies, taking hold of a small male trying to squeeze through his siblings. “Alright, we got one, let’s leave this horrid place and get someone to clean this mess.” He spoke, letting Ed lift him from the floor, holding the puppy close to his chest. Ed opened his phone, dialing several numbers to make sure both animal and human authorities were given anonymous tips about the location and the illegal activities.

\---

 

Between the Narrows, the pet store, and back to the manor Oswald outright refused to let go of the puppy. Only setting it down once they had picked out a temporary leash and collar for their new boy. The puppy peed in the middle of the toy aisle, but it wasn’t on his suit, so he didn’t much care. This place was likely used to that already. Still, the pup got a talking to, Penguin ready to enforce from the moment he could that peeing indoors was unsanitary and would not be tolerated. Penguin’s parenting style was strict, but from everything Ed had read that was perfect for a Rottweiler puppy. It needed that structure to give it a better idea of who was in charge and who it had to listen to.

To say that he didn’t also pick a breed that would suit Oswald’s personality would be a lie. He knew very well who this house had to please, if Ozzie wasn’t happy, no one was. 

When their car approached the manor, Martin’s head was already looking through a window to see who it was. He had a good idea it was his family, but he’d been taught at this point to never trust any vehicle until he knew who was in it. When Ed stepped out, soon followed by Oswald with a puppy in his hands Martin bolted out of the manor, running from the front door to the car to greet his Papa and his Papa’s boyfriend. He smiled widely, Oswald feeling the brace of Ed’s hand on his back before he felt the hit of Martin against his good leg, the child’s head buried into his stomach before hands reached up to pet the small creature napping in Oswald’s hold. 

“I assume you’ve been considering name options wisely this morning?” Oswald checked with the boy, handing Martin the puppy with the leash coiled in his hands for the boy to have as well. He was met with a nod, Martin cuddling the puppy against his chest, kissing the top of his head gently. The boy smiled widely, using one hand to rip off a piece of paper from his notepad, handing it to his Papa.

One glance at the paper told Oswald everything he needed to know, the smaller man glaring at Ed with annoyance. “I told you, you weren’t allowed to name it!” He shouted, knowing very well where this suggestion must have come from. 

“Why, my dear Oswald Cobblepot, I’m at a loss for what you’re referring to.” Ed played coy, wrinkles creasing at the corners of his eyes as he smirked. “Martin has written it down and I’ve been out all day with you. This was obviously his genius decision.” 

On the paper now crumpled into a ball in Oswald’s hand had a list of names on it, several crossed out, others scribbled over. One had a circle around it though, choosing it as the winner. Inquiry.

“I’m going to make you regret this. Tonight, I’m in charge. Riddler is going to have to take a back seat and learn his place.” Oswald pouted, walking away from the taller man and his son to head inside to dismiss Zsasz. 

“Oh dear, whatever will I do?”


End file.
